When materials recorded on tapes or discs are to be edited, an operation of apparatus for reproducing video and audio data from their storage medium are searched at a high-speed as a shuttle mode to detect the record position of a target scene. Further, the apparatus is put into a so-called jog mode illustratively for frame-by-frame reproduction whereby edit points (in- and out-points) are set. With desired scene thus acquired, the next desired scene is repeatedly detected likewise. In such editing operations, it is customary to use a single video monitor wherein the desired scene is verified using images displayed thereon.
Since a single scene is displayed in the process for detecting a desired scene in the shuttle or jog mode, reproducing position must be changed again and again in the shuttle or jog mode before the optimal scene is reached without keeping in mind which scene is stored on a position of either the tape or the disc. Thus, it takes time to carry out such editing work so that the editing work can not be done efficiently.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image displaying method and an editing apparatus whereby the optimal scene is reached easily so that recorded materials on the medium can be edited efficiently.